Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-7r + 2}{8r + 2} \div 7$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{-7r + 2}{8r + 2} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-7r + 2) \times 1} {(8r + 2) \times 7}$ $z = \dfrac{-7r + 2}{56r + 14}$